The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aster plant, botanically known as Aster hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Yoshout’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new potted Aster cultivars with uniform plant growth habit, good vigor and strong branching habit, numerous inflorescences, desirable and unique floret colors, uniform flowering response and good garden performance.
The new Aster originated from an open-pollination in February, 2002, in Alva, Fla. of an unnamed Aster hybrida seedling selection, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown Aster hybrida seedling selection, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aster was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment Alva, Fla. during the fall of 2002. The selection of this plant was based on its uniform plant growth habit, vigor, desirable floret color and postproduction longevity.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aster by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Alva, Fla. in January, 2003. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Aster are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.